African American women disproportionately suffer from type 2 diabetes prevalence and complications. They have more difficulty following dietary intake recommendations due to challenges with changing life-long dietary habits, cultural aspects of eating behaviors, and lack of family support. Because many of these factors occur in the family home, it is important to explore the influences of family function, male spouse characteristics, and patient characteristics on dietary intake quality and glycosylated hemoglobin in African American women with type 2 diabetes. This descriptive study will quantitatively assess family function using the McMaster's Family Assessment Device. Open-ended structured interviews will qualitatively explore family function as it relates to dietary intake quality and glycosylated hemoglobin. Dietary intake will be measured with three 24-hour dietary recalls and converted into the Diet Quality Index-Revised. The qualitative data will be transformed into quantitative data for a mixed-methodology. Multiple regressions will be used to determine significant predictors of dietary intake quality and glycosylated hemoglobin. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]